


tranquility

by s0dica



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff I guess, M/M, Monster Prom, Sorry this is really short, damien and oz!!, damien/oz - Freeform, i really like this ship so i just wrote a small drabble bc it’s one am, mentins if scott polly and vera, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: they were an odd pair. an extremely odd pair.so who knew both would end up together?—•—a short drabble for y’all





	tranquility

they were an odd pair. an extremely odd pair.

oz was rather quiet and shy, choosing to remain silent than to socialize. they weren’t at all popular, and instead chose to hang out with the not so popular kids instead. needless to say, they were smart and always attended their classes.

damien was the exact opposite. he always loved to set things on fire and was chaotic as hell. he was popular among the school and hung out with other popular kids, such as vera, scott and polly. not to mention he never went to class, and if he did, he’d usually always start a fight with someone else.

so who knew both would end up together? 

the fearling would’ve thought damien wouldn’t of liked to be his romantic partner, but here he was, the demon nodding off as his head lied down on oz’s lap.

oz stared curiously at damien. he looked so... so relaxed. almost calm. damien was always chaotic and loud, it was so strange to see him quiet and relaxed like this. if oz had a mouth, he’d be smiling.

damien always complained about his broken horn. oz just thought it added charm to his personality and looks. he gave a small chuckle, careful to not wake the demon. 

he remembered the time he wore damien’s jacket - it was absolutely enormous, too big for oz that the sleeves hung off his arms. it looked hilarious, damien had said, but in a nice way, if that made sense.

as oz looked down at damien with loving eyes, gazing at the demon who rested peacefully, his hand intertwined with the fearling’s, he wouldn’t change this moment of tranquility for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched cryaotic and game grumps place this and tbh i love this game. i don’t know how i didn’t know if it when it came out but whatever, at least i know it exists now lmao


End file.
